Overleg gebruiker:RRabbit42
Language barrier English is the only language I speak. If you leave me a message in Dutch, I will need some help with translating it. - RRabbit42 (leave a message) apr 19, 2010 07:02 (UTC) New + editing pages I've got some questions. Is the Affilated Wiki Program only for images, or will we get all the English pages 'too? Can we also translate the templates and their titles? Because some templates got English text. For example: The template BB, how can we edit this? http://nl.phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Sjabloon:BB Bye, Zer0Z14 mei 6, 2010 13:49 (UTC) : The AW Program is for everything. I just happened to add the templates first because they appear on so many pages. : Yes, all the templates should be translated. You should be able to edit them like any other page (click on "Bewerken" or "bewerk de pagina"). : I will add more shortly. I will probably start with the menus and background colors. - RRabbit42 (leave a message) mei 7, 2010 05:51 (UTC) I can edit the most templates, but some of them are too hard to edit. One of the few templates I can't edit is the ' template. I want to change the text Buford and [[Baljeet Patel|Baljeet}} to Buford en [[Baljeet Patel|Baljeet}}. I tried something on that page, but nothing happens. Can you give me some instructions, please? --Zer0Z14 mei 8, 2010 11:35 (UTC) : Templates have two parts: the code for the template and examples of how to use them. The code is often inside the and tags. The examples are in between the and tags. : I put in the update you wanted, then used Google's translation page, so please check it and make any adjustments necessary for correct Dutch, rather than this machine-translated version. - RRabbit42 (leave a message) mei 11, 2010 02:11 (UTC) New administrator Hello RRabbit42, I'm verry sorry to tell you this, but I don't have enough time to spend on this wiki. I appreciate all the work you've done to this wiki, and I want this wiki to become popular. So I contacted another user of this wiki, who changed most of the templates. He is the new administrator of this wiki. DonnaxNL. He is an experienced user of the Dutch Wikipedia, so he knows how to change all the pages etc. I'm still an administrator on this wiki. You, and DonnaxNL can still contact me with questions. I hope you'll understand. -- Zer0Z14 jun 4, 2010 18:21 (UTC) : That's alright. Everyone has times where they're busy and have to work on other things. As the saying goes, "I'll see you when I see you". - RRabbit42 (leave a message) jun 7, 2010 03:22 (UTC) Renamed pictures Hey RRabbit42, About the renamed pictures, I can name a few of the following templates: Away, Citation, Cleanup and Delete. With kind regards, DonnaxNL : All four have now been fixed. There may be a few more as I rename pictures back on the English wiki. It's going to take a while. I will probably do the ones relating to the Community Portal, help pages and policy pages first so that I can send them over here next. I thought I would be ready to do that by today, but there's other work that had to be done. I will try again tomorrow night. - RRabbit42 (leave a message) jun 7, 2010 03:29 (UTC) Translations (My English is bad) Hi, I see that you have translate thinks on the Wiki, but you have translate it in Danish instead of Dutch. Can you set translate it to Dutch, than I edit the grammar (Google Translation is not completely trust). DonnaxNL jun 18, 2010 19:34 (UTC) : That was a mistake. I will go back and check this morning's edits to make sure it's in the correct language. : The translation from Google is to get the message close in Dutch, then you or another person can come in and adjust it for correct grammar and spelling. That's why I am also including the original English statements so you have something to compare the machine-translation to. - RRabbit42 (leave a message) jun 19, 2010 03:36 (UTC) New updates Hello, First: Thank you all some pages copied to this Wiki. Second: For the Dutch titels of episodes, you find it on the Dutch Wikipedia - Episode list: http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lijst_van_afleveringen_van_Phineas_en_Ferb Regards, DonnaxNL jul 1, 2010 14:06 (UTC)